Odio San Valentín
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto odia San valentín, por ser una fecha comercial. No soporta que la gente malgaste el dinero en tonterías. Se va a hacer una fiesta que celebra San valentín, en la cual irá con su novio. Lo que no sabe es lo que pasará al día siguiente.
1. El Día Antes

**- Odio San Valentín-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Konnichiwa! Este fic es un regalo para ti, feliz San Valentín! **

**Capitulo I**

**- La noche antes -**

Querido Diario:

13 de Febrero¿Os disteis cuenta que es martes trece¡Qué¿No lo sabías? Bueno, no es difícil saberlo, miras cualquier calendario y lo descubres. Es tan simple como abrir la agenda escolar para apuntar los ejercicios que los profesores te mandan.

El día está algo agitado, todos preparan los preparativos del llamado San Valentín, las chicas corren como locas de un lado hacia el otro y todo para llenarlo todo de cursilerías, corazones y rosas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ahora por lo menos el colegio está un poco más bonito, ya que era bastante sosaina la verdad… pero el caso es que es terrible, hoy Martes trece, y mañana catorce… San Valentín… un auténtico desastre.

Tengo novio, Shaoran, me encanta, es genial, lo adoro y le compro un loro… es broma, que le adoro es un hecho, pero no necesito un día para demostrárselo, él piensa como yo, creo.

Llevamos casi un año juntos, y la verdad es que los días pasan más rápido desde que estoy con él.

¿Cómo le conocí? Pues era aquel chico popular que intenta pasar inadvertido, yo en cambio, lo era también, pero mi presencia a mi pesar no lo pasa, cosa que a él le molestaba, ya que intentaba hacerme la vida imposible costara lo que costara.

Un día, justamente en San Valentín del año pasado, me lo hizo pasar muy mal, había una fiesta y la verdad que gracias a los consejos de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, accedí a vestirme en condiciones. La verdad que me gustaba y todo.

Pero… si, siempre hay un pero, a él no le gustó. Desde el principio criticó todo, desde los zapatos hasta la forma de mirar de nuestros compañeros de clase, en fin, le odiaba…

Como él odiaba mis ojos, verdes claros… yo me metía con él por los suyos, aunque debía reconocer que aunque fueran marrones, la profundidad de su mirada el primer día que le vi me dejó sin respiración, aunque me demostró ser la persona más engreída del mundo.

Era estúpido, tonto, alobado, arrogante, hipócrita, estúpido, frío, criticón y estúpido… ¿Dije que era estúpido?

Me encanta putearle.

Bueno, en fin que me voy por las ramas, bien, mi querido Shaoran, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que lanzarme a la piscina delante de todo el público, y aunque yo estaba asustada porque me había subido a unos finos zancos como tacones y de pronto volaba hacía la piscina.

Mientras miraba el juego en sus ojos.

Como acto reflejo, le agarré de la corbata que llevaba y DIOS le ahorqué, jajaja, fue lo más gracioso que me ocurrió en la vida, bueno, no lo fue en el momento que caímos al agua, pues todos, recalco TODOS, vieron mi estrecha figura en mi vestido ahora transparente.

Muerta de vergüenza comencé a llorar y él, como un caballero se quitó la chaqueta empapada y me la colocó entre los hombros, cuando de pronto hizo acallar a la multitud con aquellas palabras que jamás olvidaré.

"Bien, ahora ella es mía"

ESTÚPIDO.

Me tomó en vilo y me sacó patosamente de la piscina, todos le vitoreaban y yo solo podía enrojecer de vergüenza… ¡suya!, y un cuerno.

Después cuando me soltó y me llevó a que pudiera cambiarme de ropa, me dijo que era todo real, que él me amaba sobre todas las cosas, por eso se comportaba conmigo así. Era tan sincero…

Dios, me derretí. Accedí a salir con él, y en dieciocho años de vida que tengo, creo que es lo más correcto y cuerdo que he hecho en mi vida. Bueno cuerdo no, porque al día siguiente aún no era consciente que era la novia de mi peor enemigo.

Soy Estúpida. ¿Verdad? Aunque cambié de opinión cuando me di cuenta lo buen chico que era realmente, y en lo enamorada que había estado de él.

¿Bonito verdad¡¡¡¡Lo fue!!!!

En fin… 13 de Febrero. Martes Trece. Día de mala suerte. Quiero un gato negro, caminar detrás de una escalera, romper un espejo, y derramar un salero. Y qué lástima… porque no llueve, que si no abriría un paraguas debajo del techo.

Mi novio dice que estoy paranoica. ¿Es verdad? Quizás si. Dentro de tres días será nuestro verdadero aniversario.

Ya que al enterarme de lo que había hecho, corté con él. Aunque nos besamos al final del día. Mi vida es un caos total.

Y mañana San Valentín. Lo odio ¿Vale?, porque es tan comercial, es tan asquerosamente cursi y es de lo peor.

Compra una rosa y serás feliz. Compra chocolate y llenarás de amor su estómago, no me jodas. Es estúpido. Ah ¿Y qué me dices de escribir cursis palabras de amor?

Te quiero te lo voy a decir las 24 horas del día, los 30 o 31 días del mes, los 12 del año y por fin los 365 días del año. ¿Te parece?... ¿Por qué se inventó un día para el amor si lo puedes demostrar todo el año?

Y a demás como dije antes, esos son los típicos regalos, los peluches, las colonias que huelen fatal, las joyas caras que despluman los bolsillos, las rosas que hace que sangres, y dios¿Y si el chocolate está en mal estado?

Todos inconvenientes.

Ya se lo dije a Shaoran. No quiero nada. No haremos nada. Iremos a la fiesta, pero nada más. Beberemos alcohol como cualquier fin de semana, aunque sea un maldito miércoles.

Soy negativa ¿Verdad?, pero es que no me gusta. Y punto.

Eso si, le plantaré a Shaoran un beso en los labios y que surja lo que tenga que venir después.

¡Shaoran te quiero!, pero odio SAN VALENTIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favor, rezad por mi mañana… que empieza lo bueno.

Hasta mañana.

Firmado: Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la Primera parte de mi mini fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


	2. San Valentín

**- Odio San Valentín-**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.  
Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review ¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**NA- Por fin la continuación!**

**Capitulo II**

**- San Valentín-**

Querido Diario:

14 de Febrero… Hoy fue un día raro, estoy confusa, ayer odiaba San Valentín, pero hoy parece que lo aprecio un poco más. ¡¡Tengo una noticia que darte!!

Sigo en mis trece en odiar lo que es la comercialidad del día, es estúpido y realmente es la causa por que odie San Valentín.

Como cada mañana, fui a clase y aunque ayer dijera que me gustaba que el colegio estuviese así de decorado, bonito y tal… hoy estaba aterrada.

Corazones por todos los lados. Poemas estúpidos que seguramente son sacados de Internet… globos y demás parafernalias que estaban dibujadas en tonos rojizos y rosados… una porquería.

Estoy Enamorada, todos los días Diario te lo hago saber, Shaoran hoy estaba especialmente guapo, y me besaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, quizás para que no pensara demasiado en el día de hoy.

Yo que se… Shaoran no es especialmente meloso, ni tampoco es cursi. Es especial y sabe decir las cosas de una forma que aunque me estuviese contando lo estúpida que me pongo con esta fecha, parece una verdadera declaración de amor… pero que listo que es el jodido…

El ambiente general en clase… ¿Qué te voy a contar? Si fuera diabética hubiera muerto por hiperglucemia… dios… no quiero ni acordarme…

El resto de las clases estuvo realmente bien. Nos inflaron de estudiar para variar, pero qué le vamos a hacer… es el pan de cada día.

Como cada día, suelo comer en casa de mi novio, aprovechando que vive solo estamos juntos un ratito a solas.

Había llevado mi vestido a su casa hacía varios días y nos preparamos después de una larga tarde viendo varias películas.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, estaba preciosa, o eso es lo que me hizo él saber, mi vestido verde y azul me lo había comprado con él. Si, parecemos un matrimonio, pero no nos importa… dentro de varios meses comenzaremos a vivir juntos… ¡A que soy afortunada!

Debería ir a psicólogo, soy una neurótica que necesita tratamiento de urgencia, lo veía venir… y lo vi…

La fiesta se organizó en el mismo lugar que en el año pasado, la misma piscina estaba allí, las luces y el resto de decorado era incluso más empalagoso que el del año anterior.

Pero ahí estaba yo, charlando con mis amigas y bailando de vez en cuando con Shaoran que no era capaz de quitarme la vista de encima. ¿Qué estaría tramando este bribón?

Pronto darían las doce, y Shaoran me llevó a un lugar en el jardín a solas, muchas de mis compañeras mientras nos íbamos me miraban con mala cara… sabía mi enemistad con este día en especial y para ellas yo era un incordio… pero me daba igual…

Estábamos solos, eso podía jurarlo, puesto que me llevó a un lugar alejado completamente de la zona que habíamos alquilado, y ¡ya me dolían los pies!

Me quejé un poco, aunque ya estábamos un poco borrachos¿Quién no lo estaba ya?

Me sentó en un banco y tomó una botella de champán que misteriosamente había robado de allí.

La abrió y me ofreció un trago, bebí y después bebió él. Y nos besamos, nos besamos una y otra vez.

Después, la gota que colmó el vaso, miró el reloj y sacó… una rosa¡le quería matar¿No había sido lo suficientemente clara relacionado con el regalo de San Valentín¡Por qué me hacía esto!

¡Animal! Eso es lo que era… ¿Quieres que me pinche? Hombres…

La rosa bonita era… sin duda alguna… pero… ¡odio los regalos de San Valentín!

Me miró a los ojos, pegó otro lingotazo a la botella, me ofreció a mí. Bebí y le volví a mirar.

Sus ojos brillaban, estaba serio, me miró con la misma mirada que me ofreció la primera vez que le vi. Era extraño.

Ahora me dirá que todo ha sido una broma… lo veo venir… es que lo veo…

Seguro que dirá algo como… he aquí mi venganza…

Oh! Pero que tonta que fui… me miró, se mordió ligeramente los labios provocándome y dio otro lingotazo.

Comenzaba a desesperarme y le miré de reojo, me ofreció de nuevo, pero no bebí.

**Cásate conmigo**

Le miré, me miró, le quité la botella y di un largo trago, le volví a mirar y no pude evitar beber de nuevo.

Parecía confundido, temeroso ante mi silencio, le miré de reojo, sabía la respuesta… pero ¿¡Por qué en san Valentín!?

**Si quiero**

Dije finalmente, creo que más ronco de lo que quise… ¡Diario estoy comprometida! El anillo es precioso, muy de mi estilo.

Está claro que soy una estúpida y Shaoran me lo demostró, pero aún así me quiere igualmente, pienso que es un poco masoquista… en fin…

Recuerdo que le miré de nuevo mal, aunque el júbilo no cabía entre nosotros… le miré y la borrachera hizo su aparición cagándolo todo…

**…Pero es San Valentín, debería decir que no…**

Me miró y soltó una carcajada… ¿Y ahora por qué se ríe?

**Te equivocas Sakura… ya es día 15**

Le besé… nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado y fue cuando en mi mente se formó la palabra…

**_...Venganza…_**

De alguna manera me vengaré de él… tenemos mucha vida por delante… una vida juntos, fuera del San Valentín.

Firmado: Sakura Kinomoto… futura Sakura Li.

.-Fin-.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo la Segunda parte de mi mini fanfic, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Muchisimos besos a:**

**Lairen-chan **

**Sak123**

**Sakunit **

**Angel seiriu**

**Serenity Princesa**

**Anna**

**Chocolate con Menta**

**Rosh Bernal**

**Lady Fiorella**

**y Luna-Box!!!! besitos guapa!!!!**

**¡Ya sabes! algún comentario, alguna crítica, peticiones etc.**

**- ¡Escribeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**--Hikari-sys--**


End file.
